


I have Loved the Stars too Fondly

by KatKo95



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Pre-show, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatKo95/pseuds/KatKo95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d gladly make a fool of himself any day for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is something short and quick I wrote a while back! Enjoy!

“I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.”

I.  
She used to be a force of nature, Ana. (At least to him.)  
On good days, gloriously bright and sunny days, when nothing and no one cared about them and they cared about no one and nothing she would blow dandelions and dance with their seeds as they spiralled and swirled through the air. When they would land on the ground , she’d turn around, flaxen hair tousled from the wind and cheeks flushed from excitement and then she’d tell him:  
This, Will, this is where our dreams grow.

And of course she knew that dandelions weren’t a reliable way to wish-fulfilment just as good as he did, but in these moments she looked so radiantly happy that he couldn’t help himself but play along a bit, so he’d answer:  
So we’ll just have to come pick them up, right?

Then she’d come back, running, dropping down next to him, breathless laughter on her lips and the brightest light in her eyes and even though nothing even remotely funny had happened he had no other choice but laugh with her, just because there was something so pure, so genuine about it that he didn’t think there was anyone who wouldn’t have laughed with her. 

She was so young back then. (They both were.)  
So young, so full of hope and happiness at times, full of doubts and anxiety at others, always aiming to please, always busy trying her best. She never had to try very hard to please him, though, all she had to do was to be there and smile and there was literally nothing left in all worlds he’d ever heard that could’ve made him any happier.  
Ana had a beautiful smile, one that could make you think you were the only thing worth smiling for, full of charm and warmth and sometimes he thought what a lucky fool he was for having a girl that could smile like that.  
Sometimes these days, languidly spent beneath rustling leaves and clear sapphire skies turned into evenings and eventually stretched into brilliant starry nights, the sky stretched above them like black velvet, the grass swaying with the tepid wind around them. They’d go from planting wishes to naming stars, and it made her smile just as much. When she’d run out of names to give them, she’d tell him stories of when she was younger and he’d make some up, so widely exaggerated that he’d end up making a fool of himself and she’d end up laughing that wonderful laugh that spread warmth all through him, starting at his ears and curling down to his toes.  
(He’d gladly make a fool of himself any day for her.)

On these nights he’d lie on his back, one arm tucked under his head, the other slung around her rather possessively, hand splayed on her stomach, either beneath both of hers or busy tracing the embroidery on her pale pink dress. She’d sit up every now and then, because she feared for grass stains, and when she’d look at him eyes big and worried, he’d try his best to make her laugh, just to see her eyes shine.  
Because sometimes she had eyes so bright and full of wonder they could put all those stars to shame.


	2. I'll love you like a wildfire, darling. Until you're nothing but ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so to be honest with you guys, I have no idea where that quote/lyric is from, it was sent to me by my sister to write her a little something and i can't seem to find any information on it via google. If it's familiar to you, please let me know, I'd love to give credit!  
> This, is really just a little something, barely 150 words, but you know i liked it, so i thought i'd share it with you.

At one point, Alice asks, what there was to love about her, about a woman so cold and cruel, about someone so utterly gruesome.  
Curiously, he doesn’t think about people turning into stone, instead all he can think about, is eyes shining like stars, days spent lazily at the river and a girl with a laugh bright like bells.  
In his dreams, it’s Ana who visits him, not the queen, and mostly it’s pleasant, because they’re back in Sherwood, where they were so incredibly young and so incredibly happy, sometimes it’ll be her singing to him, voice low and sweet under the star speckled sky,sometimes he’ll dream of chasing her through fields of poppy and sometimes, though those are rarest, she’ll accuse him of giving up on her.  
He shouldn’t think of her, shouldn’t dream of her like he does, though his mind is drawn to her like a moth to candle light, and like wax, he’ll melt.


	3. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one!

III.  
He doesn’t bother telling her how she dies in his dreams night after night, everything covered in blood, Jafar standing over her, laughing like a maniac, that bloody knife in hands, his voice echoing through the room.

_Like she’s only asleep._

Over and over and over again and all Will can do is watch, even though there’s no bars in his dreams jut him and Jafar and Ana gasping for air, dying yet again and his feet are heavy and immoveable, like they’re stuck in cement.  
And then there’s Ana’s voice, desperate and pleading, talking about going back to a time where he loved her and all he can think of are lost moments, hours and days and months he’ll never get back and broken hearts, both his and hers and how desperate she must’ve been to make deals with the ultimate evil. Then he wakes drenched in sweat, breath coming short and that heart of his beating so rapidly he can feel it in his throat.   
He doesn’t bother telling her how he checks twice, sometimes three times if she’s still breathing next to him either and oh how relieved he is to find everything white, from the pale moonlight falling through the windows, over the rustling duvet covering them, to her silken nightgown, as he slides his arm over her waist to pull her closer. He doesn’t bother telling her because he doesn’t want to stress her any more than she does herself anyways. 

_(She doesn’t tell him either.)_

He’ll deal with a few sleepless hours per night, as long as she’s there, lunges working and heart beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this actually part of a whole one-shot, which i deemed unworthy of publishing, except for, obviously, this part.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
